Te aMo
by MaiverX
Summary: Es un songfic shonen ai de Horoxren... la cansión es Amo de Axel Fernando.. MUY CURSI! Xb.


HI HI HI!!!!!

aka ta otra vez MaiverX!!!

este es un song fic HoroXren.

la verdad no sé si ya alguien publicó algo con esta cansion.. pero es tan linda y en algunas partes pega mucho con la pareja por eso decidi hacerla.

la cansión es AMO de axel fernando.. puede que muchos nu la kunushcan pu k es un interprete argentino (igual que yo).. asi que les recomiendo quela busken por al web y la oigan.. po k esh muy romantica..

antes k nada... aka no hay lemon.. y es un OneShot...

oka.. sin mas nada que decir.. paso a aclarar que mankin no me pertenese ni sus personajes... ni la cansion.... ni nada... salvo este songfic.. el cual pueden leer a continuación:

**Te aMo.**

**By: MaiverX**

allí estaba él, hermoso joven de ojos felinos, frente a aquel artefacto musical.

shockeado quisas... ancioso, o tal vez temeroso ante lo que podría suceder si presionaba aquel botón en el cual podía leerse sutilmente la escritura _play._

en sus manos se hallaba aquel blancusco papel... aquel mensaje diigido a el, cuyo autor aun significaba una incógnita para Ren.

-¿será de mi padre? -pensó Ren... y si era él.. si habia cambiado de opinion y lo requeria a sus servisios nuevamente?

-debe ser de él... esta bien... como quieras. -dijo mientras una de sus sonrisas orgullosas aparesía en su rostro.

**Flash back**

Ren se acababa de cambiar, hacia menos de 15 minutos que habia salido del baño.

una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios...

-baka.

recordaba con inusual alegria el encuentro con horo en el baño... como siempre, le habia jugado una de sus bromas.

y un rubor escarlata matizaba sus mejillas... otra vez le estaba permitiendo a su imaginasión ir más allá de lo permitido.

entonces lo vio.. .a sus pies aquel troso de papel plegado... en el podia leerse su nombre...

al leerlo se encontro con una extraña nota:

_"en el grabador a tu isquierda hay un cassette, presiona el botón play... en el hay un mensaje para ti"_

**fin del flash**

-de acuerdo... si no lo oígo, jamas sabré de que se trata.

de este modo ren prosigue con el prosedimiento indicado en la nota.

expectante el chino mira al aparato fijamente, como obligándolo a declarar.

entonses una suave melodia hace presencia en la habitación...

_amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas  
amo lo que muestras o insinuas  
amo lo que eres o imagino  
te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mio  
amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes  
amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas   
yo amo tus dudas y certezas  
te amo en lo simple y lo complejo   
y amo lo que dices, lo que cayas  
amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos  
amo tus olores, tus fragancias  
te amo en el beso y la distancia  
y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte, se que te amaria aun lo mismo  
y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor a dar lo mio  
te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido  
_

en ese momento la puerta hubicada detras de el comenzo a abrirse lentamente, Ren se voltió velozmente, preparado para combatir, si era necesario..

y entre las sombras de aquella habitación... siendo iluminado devilmente por la tenue luz de la luna, parado frente a él se hallaba aquella persona... aquel muchacho cuyos ojos negros lo habian ipnotizado desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

_amo lo que seas y lo que puedas  
amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas  
amo lo que dices, lo que piensas  
te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas   
y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas  
amo tu alegria y tus tristezas  
te amo en la carne y en el alma  
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas  
amo lo que pides y regalas  
amo tus caricias, tus ofensas  
amo tus instantes y lo eterno  
te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno  
y amo lo que amas yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte se que te amaria aun lo mismo  
y amo lo que amas yo te amo  
te amo por amor a dar lo mio  
te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido_

y tan solemne como llegó la dulce melodia se desvaneció en el aire, dando lugar al silencio

el muchachod e cabellos azules se aserco a el hasta quedar cara a cara.

-ho...horo?. -fue lo unico que el ojidorado pudo decir. siendo interrumpido por el aludido quien apoyando dosd e sus dedos en los labios del chino lo obligó a callar.

-shhh... no digas nada...

una cristalina lágrima recorrio la mejilla del mas pequeño quien refujiandose en los brazos del japonés estalló en llanto.

horo comenzó a desesperarse creyendo haber herido a su amigo..

-ren.. ren.. lo siento!... no quise...

pero esta vez fue el decabellos violaceos quien lo obligó a callar... lo habia besado arrebatadamente.

-yo tambien te amo... mi horo.

WIIIII!!. ya terminó!.

nu mi uto!.. fue lo mash curshi jk eshcribí en mi vida!!!!!!!

es que me lo sujirió uan amiga.. yame usta la cansión

amo la parte que dice: te amo en loq ue mides y loq ue pesas.... jijij.. le pega just oal pequeñin de ren!!.. siempre me matod e risa cuandoe scucho esa parte..

oka!!. nu sean malos!!. nu sean duros con migpo!!!

promerto pronto actualizar el resto de mis fics...

oka

matta ne!!!!!


End file.
